Smoke Filled Lungs
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Eren may or may not have become fully aware of his feelings for a certain horse faced, chain smoker. Too bad Jean himself is all to completely unaware of any advances his best friend is trying to pull. -AU one shot series-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's a quick jeaneren fic I wrote just for fun. Please let me know if you like it or not or if I should write more. Thank you so much.**

Eren grimaced as Jean blew a generous cloud of smoke up his nostrils, the overwhelming scent of nicotine making him cough. Jean chuckled at Eren's disgusted expression, inhaling deeply and allowing his lungs to fill, "don't like that hey, Eren?"

Glaring at his long time friend, Eren wrinkled his nose in revolt, "no, I _don't. _I'll never understand your fascination with wanting to end your life sooner than need be."

Jean didn't know what to say to that, instead he just puffed ring like clouds of smoke towards the overcast sky, thinking deeply. Things between him and Eren had been different lately, their usual interactions seemed more strained and the old comfortable silences turned into awkward ones. It irritated him even more because _nothing _had even changed, it was just different. Jean used to be able to talk to Eren comfortably, discuss all the things that bothered him and vice versa but now . . .

"Jean?" Eren prodded, breaking the silence between them, gold flecked eyes boring into Jean's.

Looking at Eren out the corner of his eye Jean nibbled on the soggy end of his cigarette, "what?" He asked, voice colder than he had wanted it to seem.

"I was just wondering what you think about all this," Eren's voice was fore long, somber and distant, as if this question had been nagging at him for a long while. "I don't know, to me it just seems like everything is changing and I can't do anything about it."

Jean dropped his cigarette butt, crushing it into the dirt with his heel, eyebrows knitting together. More than slightly confused, he questioned Eren, "what do you mean? What's changing?"

Eren sighed almost tiredly, closing his eyes as he rubbed his bedraggled hair absentmindedly. "It's nothing really," he mumbled, "just something stupid."

Frowning, Jean hunkered down beside Eren, not taking into consideration how close his body was to the others. Jean watched Eren for a few moments, the crinkle between his brows, the tight lipped strained plains and the bags beneath his eyes.

Cracking a eye open, Eren shot Jean a pointed look, "what?" He snapped, "do I have something on my face or some shit?"

Regarding his friend some more, Jean slowly shook his head, toying with the odd fringe in his bangs. "Nah, you don't. You just look like ass generally." Jean's words were teasing but Eren snarled at him angrily.

"Well _sorry _to have offended you shitbreath!" Eren barked, sliding away from Jean, "things haven't been all _fucking _great lately."

Eyes widening in surprise, Jean was taken aback by Eren's ferocity. The other teen face was taunt as if he was waiting for another verbal assault, his eyes narrowed and lips curled in venom. "E-eren," Jean murmured, not knowing what to say.

Coiled tight, arms quivering and eyes downcast, Eren was unable to meet his friends eye. He knew he was being unreasonable, stupid really yet the question pushed past his lips before he could suck it back down. "H-how do you feel about Marco?"

Jean blinked, not expecting the intense flush on Eren's cheeks. What did he mean how did he feel about Marco? What kind of question was that anyways? Again, Jean looked at Eren, who's eyes were flickering nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

"How do I feel about Marco?" Jean mouthed stupidly, still not understanding Eren's question, "what do you mean?"

Eren blushed profusely, scratching his cheek awkwardly, "I mean how do you feel about Marco." He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, shoulders shaking. "You know since you've been hanging out with him so damn much lately."

Jean's mouth fell open, silence ensuing. "Marco's just kind of a nice break from you." He muttered honestly, still misunderstanding Eren's intent. "But he's just a friend, if that's what you want to hear." Jean said quickly as he saw Eren's face morph into a chilled mask.

Daring to meet Jean eyes, Eren gnawed on the inside of his cheek, "he's just a friend." He said blankly, almost as if burning that comment to his mind.

Jean reached deep into his pant pocket, grabbing another cigarette and bringing it to his lips, lighting it swiftly. Sucking in a deep huff of the cig, Jean casually allowed the smoke to stream out of his nostrils, gazing at Eren. "You're fucking weird." He grumbled, pushing his bangs back from his face, "actin' all emotional over crap."

Eren's shoulders tensed and he faced away from Jean, fists clenching and knuckles whitening. "Shut up." He said, but his voice lacked bite and conviction.

Shrugging, Jean just continued dragging on his cigarette, heart slowing. Eren had always been a mystery to him and he wasn't coming any closer to understanding him. They fought often and said nasty things to one another more often than that but still they remained friends, that in itself was pretty impressive.

"Hey Eren," Jean said, pulling his cig from his lips, "come sit with me, we've still got thirty minutes until the bell goes."

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren took in Jean's calm face, and his burning eyes, unable to stop the smile that itched across his face. "Okay, it's not like I've got anything better to do." Plopping down beside Jean the two spent the rest of the afternoon in silent, but comfortable quiet. Things slipping back into normality, thank god.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has some M rated themes so if that freaks you out don't read. JeanEren as promised, please enjoy**

Chapter 2: Bitter Resentment

The party was lame as fuck. Eren raised his beer bottle to his lips, the heavy scent sending his stomach rolling. People milled about, laughing obnoxiously loud and talking animatedly about their own boring mundane high school lives.

Sighing loudly, Eren's eyes moved to the real reason he was here, Jean. The so said teen was in fact completely unaware of Eren's burning gaze as he chatted with Armin and smoked diligently. Jean held himself with a confidence that neither made you want to punch his lights out or become friends with him; he was self assured and annoying _but _so was Eren. It was this reason why, at first, the two hated each other, they were so much alike that they couldn't help but get under each others skin. Jean was foul mouthed and relaxed and Eren was high strung and strong willed, a deadly combination truly.

Grunting to himself, Eren stood from his slouched position in his lawn chair, he didn't need to be here if Jean was just going to fucking ignore him. Fingering the car keys in his pocket, Eren made his way towards his beat up ford, swiftly unlocking the door.

"Eren!?" A voice behind him called, laced in confusion and a bit of anger. "Where the hell are you going?"

Eren knew the voices owner without needing to turn around, fingers hesitated near the door handle, torn between leaving and staying. But Jean didn't have a ride home, and if he was as drunk as Eren thought he was . . . Groaning inwardly, Eren turned around to face a rather peeved looking Jean, grey eyes narrowed.

"I wanna go home," Eren said gruffly, the stench of booze clinging to his friend like a second skin. "This party sucks."

Jean's brows knotted, lips hardening, he was obviously angry with Eren. Crossing his arms over his wide chest, Jean appeared thoroughly unimpressed. "You're going home?" He questioned, his words a little more slurred than he wanted them to be. "But the party is just starting, it's not even midnight!" Jean tried to seem angry but the illusion was off putting because he had to lean against Eren's car to keep himself upright.

Eren snorted, trying to hide his nagging concern, "yeah for you maybe, but I'm tired and bored so _I'm _going home." Side stepping around Jean, he struggled to open his car door in the dark, fumbling with his keys.

Pissed off, Jean smacked Eren's keys from his hands, pushing his friend roughly against the side of the car. "What the _fuck_!" Jean snarled, arms crushing Eren's in his iron grip, "you can't just leave!" Jean was now panting heavily, his tongue rubber in his mouth as his eyes met Eren's.

Shocked, Eren's jaw fell, unable to speak. He hadn't expected Jean to react this way and the close proximity of his friends face was making him blush steadily. Snapping out of his befuddlement, Eren fought against Jean's grip but the teen held fast, fingers curling around Eren's forearms.

"You shithead," Jean hissed, dark eyes hidden from view, "I brought you here so we could have a good time," he tensed, struggling to find the right words, "_together._"

Eren opened his mouth to argue that if Jean had wanted to hang out with him why the hell was he acting as if he didn't exist, but before he could do so Jean's mouth was on his. The kiss was heady and tasted of smoke and alcohol, Jean's lips were urgent and hungry, as if he was desperate for time.

Surprised and embarrassed, Eren could only gasp for breath at the small breaks Jean allowed him, his eyes closing in a pleasure he couldn't deny. Never before had he felt such a fire deep in his gut, enveloping any logical thought that had remained. Although Jean tasted like ass and he was sure they were in plain sight or everyone, Eren couldn't resist as his own lips roamed across Jean's.

Jean groaned against Eren's mouth, chilled fingers moving up from Eren's forearms to tangle in his messy hair, twirling in the long hairs at the nape of his neck. Gratification trickled down Eren's spine making him shiver in anticipation, tilting his head he allowed Jean access and warmed as Jean's tongue dared to meet his own.

Jean was a plethora of tastes and textures, ranging from rough to velvet smooth. From his chapped lips to his soft, eager tongue, Eren's entire body quivered with want and lust as Jean's restless fingers brushed across his jaw bone.

"Eren," Jean gasped, voice a husky whisper, "do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Eren felt his temperature spike, heart hammering against his heaving rib cage. Jean's tender, honest words were unexpected and made Eren's entire face heat. "J-Jean," he stuttered, the sudden realization of just how drunk his friend was dawning on him. "You're drunk, you don't know what the hell you're saying."

Jean growled in disapproval, his heavenly sweet mouth planting kisses along Eren's exposed collar bone, suckling lightly. "You're wrong," Jean mumbled, his breath against Eren's skin making him shudder, "the booze just made me brave."

Choking, Eren wanted more than anything to believe him, in fact his entire body _ached _to believe him but he just couldn't. Not like this, he didn't want it to be like this. There was a chance Jean wouldn't even remember this tomorrow morning, and the upcoming denial would be more than Eren could take.

Gathering all his strength, Eren forced Jean away from him, emotion clogging his throat. "Don't _fucking _touch me!" Eren barked before Jean could say anything. "Just get in the damned car! I'm taking you home!"

Obviously, Jean was obliged to argue, but something about Eren's tone of voice stopped him cold. Heart still racing in his chest and groin still tight, Jean stumbled around to the other side of the car and plopped into the passengers seat.

Cursing under his breath, Eren finally managed to open his own car door and slid inside, reeving the ignition. He didn't dare glance at Jean as he pulled out of the parking lot, in fear that he would see regret in them. The car ride was silent, a tense, thick atmosphere fell over them and Eren's teeth grit together. He didn't know what Jean was thinking and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. No one before had looked at him with such _desire, _it made him feel sultry and like helpless putty in his hands. In those few minutes of fevered pleasure Eren felt more alive than ever before.

Grinding his teeth his grip tightened on the steering wheel, he pulled onto Jean's street, suburban houses zooming by. Jean continued being silent, chin resting in his hand as he gazed out the window, eyes drooping. He just had to get the guy home, sneak him upstairs and then forget the entire night happened all together.

Unfortunately, that was going to be easier said than done. Eren didn't know if he could ever forget the feeling of his friends lips on his or the thrill he got from his touch, _but _he would; for Jean's sake. Pulling up to Jean's house, Eren quickly got out of the car and hurried over to Jean's side, opening the passenger door.

"Jean_"Eren started, tugging on his friends shirt, then he realized that the bastard had fallen asleep! Eyes closed and mouth hanging open, he was snoring softly, body limp. Wishing he could just kick him out on to the street and leave him there, Eren was torn; did this mean he had to drag him upstairs?

Sighing in exasperation, Eren unbuckled Jean and dragged his body to his, arm tucking under his armpits. Grumbling angrily, Eren half walked, half carried Jean to his front door, quickly opening the unlocked door. Escorting Jean upstairs was less than easy, the heavily muscled teen was hefty and awkward and Eren fought to move him. Luckily, Jean's house was empty, his mother was probably working nights and Eren never asked about his father, he wondered what they would think of the sight of their son now.

As Eren helped Jean up the stairs the drowsy teen began mumbling nonsense under his breath, talking to himself sleepily. Eren tried ignoring the mumbles but the goddamn ass hole kept murmuring _his _name. Flushing, Eren refused to believe any of this was actually happening as he finally got up the stairs to Jean's room. Plopping the sleeping teen on his bed, Eren cautiously removed his shoes and snatched his smokes and cell from his pocket.

Standing over top him, Eren was taken aback at how peaceful his face was when he slept. Brows relaxed and lips slightly parted his face was serene and calm, it was much different than his usual expression. Deciding it best to leave before he woke, Eren was about to leave when a hand took hold of his sleeve.

"Don't leave me fucker," Jean breathed softly, peering up at Eren through a single cracked eye. "I want you here."

Heat swelled under Eren's cheeks as he gaped stupidly, "whaa_"

Jean rolled over on to his side, tugging Eren's shirt a little harder, "aren't you listening to me?" Jean huffed, his drunken stupor making him positively childish. "I said stay."

Turning to face his friend, Eren's entire body quaked, Jean's grey eyes burned into his own, pleading him. "Y-you don't know what the hell you're saying, horse face." Eren grumbled, voice cracking. "You're drunk off your ass."

Jean frowned deeply, "yeah, so what. I want you here, _now. _And if you're not going to listen to reason, I'll _make _you stay."

Eren's eyes widened, knees turning to butter, "h-how will you do that?" He dared to ask, nervous sweat trickling down his temples.

Jean just smirked up at him, grey eyes flashing with something less than innocent. "You wanna see? I can be mighty convincing you know."

Backing away, Eren couldn't find the words to speak, his gut swimming with unfulfilled fantasies. "J-Jean?" He croaked, as his still clearly drunk friend sloppily stood from bed, leering.

"You've been pushing my buttons all night," Jean hummed, his rough fingers tracing down Eren's neck. "Don't you think that's a little unfair of you?"

Stumbling backwards, Eren tripped over a pile of dirty laundry on the floor, back crashing against the wall loudly, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He snapped heatedly, his entire body warming at Jean's touch.

Chuckling deeply, Jean just pressed his lips against Eren's temple, teeth shifting to nibble seductively on his ear lobe, "don't play dumb, Eren."

Shivering at his touch, Eren suppressed a moan that wanted to clamber out of his throat, blood heating. Frantic fingers tickled down his chest, pausing ever so momentarily over his nipples before heading south. Eren couldn't push him away this time, his resolve has all but vanished at the sensual touch.

Jean trailed his experienced lips down Eren's neck, nipping and smothering the sensitive flesh, murmuring dirty words even Eren couldn't hear. He seemed very diligent in ensuring Eren would have enough hickeys to match the amount of stars in the sky; teeth brushing over his clavicle as he pressed a gentler kiss on his adams apple.

Eren groaned heartily, unable to resist any longer, his own needy hands gripping Jean's strong hips. Jean welcomed his touch, taking the opportunity to scoop in and mash his own lips to Eren's, kisses becoming a frenzy of sharp inhales and touches.

"J-Jean!" Eren heaved, "are you sure you want to do this?" His question was innocent enough but Jean's eyes glimmered with mischief. "I mean," Eren panted, suddenly growing flustered, "this is crazy."

Insistent lips crushed against his cheek, hands gripping Eren's shoulders. "You idiot," Jean respired, "of course I want this, I _started _it."

Blinking in surprise, Eren nodded, deciding he too wanted this. "Alright," he whispered, "well, do your thing."

Snorting at Eren's choice of words, Jean's fingers lazily trailed down Eren's chest, lifting his shirt to expose a generous treasure trail. Humming in pleasure, Jean's unabashed fingers dipped below the waist line of Eren's pants. When Eren tensed in shock he patiently kissed his lips, promising him he'd be gentle.

Carefully, he unzipped Eren's pants, eyeing the bulge beneath his boxers curiously, "someone's happy to see me." He joked stupidly, hands hovering over Eren's groin as if waiting for permission.

"S-hut up!" Eren snapped in his intense embarrassment, "don't say stupid shit like that! You're ruining the mood!"

Jean directed his attention to Eren, "ooh," he crooned, cocking a lone brow, "I wasn't aware there was a _mood._"

Face on fire, Eren spluttered stupidly, "just shut your mouth and get back to it you arrogant horse face!"

Laughing, Jean did as he was told for once and hesitantly dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Eren's boxers, eyes still glued to Eren's. Gritting his teeth, Eren fought his hardest to prevent the sexual sounds that wanted to pour from his lips, becoming jello beneath Jean's touch.

"Eren," Jean whispered, his hand a few scant centimetres from his penis, "I_" His eyes rolled back into his head and he flopped over, limp as a fish.

"Jean!" Eren yelped, failing in trying to catch his friend, falling to his knees he prodded his friend needlessly. "Jean! Jean! Wake up!" He demanded, shaking him violently.

Jean mumbled something inaudible, eyelids fluttering, the motherfucker fell asleep again! Jaw snapping shut, Eren stood, fists clenching at his sides, "that absolute _ass hole._" He swore colourfully, casting one final glare at Jean before tromping out of the house, muttering furiously.

Sliding into his car, Eren punched the car horn roughly, cursing everything and everyone. "That motherfucker will pay," he grunted, driving away from Jean's house, "he'll just have to wait and see."

**thanks for reading, review if you liked**

**3 Suicidal**


End file.
